Bitte um Erlösung
by Alinija
Summary: Remus und Sirius finden Severus nach einem Angriff auf einen Unterschlupf von Deatheatern. Er reagiert in keinerster Weise auf sie... schnief ... armer Sev


Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. gehört alles JKR.

Authors Note: Ziemlich sap. Ich hab selbst geheult. Dies ist zwar nicht meine erste Fanfiction, aber die erste, die beendet wurde, also seid nachsichtig. Sie ging auch in eine ganz andere Richtung als ich eigentlich gewollt hatte. Ich war selbst überrascht. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie euch gefällt. Ich hätte einiges zu Bemängeln, aber beim nächsten Mal mach ich's besser.

**Bitte um Erlösung ** von Alinija 

_Kalt und Dunkel_

_Tiefe schwarze Nacht_

Ewige Finsternis, die das Herz sterben lässt Bitte um Erlösung 

„Was ist mit ihm, Remus?"

Sirius Black sah auf den bleichen Körper herunter, der zu seinen Füßen lag. 

Ich strich langsam über die schwarzen Haare. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er lebt, hat die Augen offen, aber er scheint mich nicht zu erkennen."

„Vielleicht will er uns nicht erkennen. Er kann uns ja nicht leiden!" vermutete Sirius. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum wir ihn mitnehmen!"   

Ich verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. „Kannst du deine Abneigung nicht einmal zurückstecken? Die Schule ist schon lange vorbei. Wird Zeit, dass du erwachsen wirst, mein Freund. Dumbledore vertraut ihm und hat uns persönlich aufgetragen ihn zurückzubringen. Egal, ob ich ihn mag oder nicht. Er steht auf unserer Seite."

„Entschuldige Moony! Also was ist nun?"

Noch immer betrachtete ich das Gesicht von Severus Snape. Wir hatten einen Hinweis bekommen, dass dieser Ort nicht nur für Deatheater-Treffen genutzt wurde, sondern auch ein Versteck einiger Deatheater, die auf der Liste des Ministeriums standen. Mit zwanzig Auroren waren sie bereit das Nest auszuheben. Doch Voldemort konnten wir nicht erwischen. Dennoch hatte das Ministerium einen großen Fang gemacht. Den Größten seit Jahren. Mindestens 10 Deatheater wurden gefangengenommen. Weitere 7 getötet. Gerade als wir den Platz wieder verlassen wollten, entdeckte Sirius den kleinen Felsvorsprung und darunter Snape. Er lag einfach nur da, ohne sich zu rühren. Keine Regung ging von ihm aus. Aber er wirkte wach. Diese totale Lethargie machte mir Sorgen. 

„Wir müssen ihn jedenfalls so schnell wie möglich rausbringen. Voldemorts Anhänger könnten hier jeden Moment auftauchen und dann habe ich nicht vor noch hier zu sein. Mobilcorpus!" murmelte ich und ließ den schlaffen Körper Snapes hinter mir herschweben. 

  
  


_Bewegung_

_Ferne Stimmen_

_Bitte um Erlösung_

„Zu spät!" flüsterte Sirius. Vor uns apparierten ca. 5 Männer in schwarzen Roben. Schnell versteckten wir uns und Severus Snape hinter einigen Bäumen im Wald.

Sofort beendete ich den Zauber auf den teilnahmslosen Mann und hielt ihn in meinen Armen. 

„Wie haben sie hier disapparieren können, Moony? Über dem ganzen Platz liegt doch ein Apparationschutz!" 

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie es geschafft einen selektiven Schutz zu erschaffen. Das dunkle Mal haben sie alle gemeinsam, es wird der Hinweis für den Durchlass sein." 

Sirius nickte. „Dann könnte sich Snape selbst rausbringen. Wenn wir ihn tragen müssen, sind wir zu langsam und einen rennenden Mobilcorpus habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen."

„Er sieht nicht aus, als könne er das zur Zeit, Padfoot! Wir haben keine Wahl, ihn bis vor die Apparationsgrenze zu bringen."

Ich beobachtete, wie die Deatheater hektisch diskutierten und zu den Leichen, die auf dem Boden lagen rannten. Es war zu einem Kampf zwischen ihnen gekommen. Und auf jeder Seite hatte es Opfer gegeben.

Der Versuch die Stimmen zu verstehen, oder gar zu erkennen, war erfolglos. Sie waren zu weit entfernt.

„Kannst du ihn nicht aufwecken?" Sirius schüttelte den schlaffen Körper in meinen Armen. „Snape, hey, widerliche Schlange wach auf!"

„Verdammt, Sirius, er ist wach! Es bringt nichts, wenn du ihn beschimpfst."

„Na, hätte ja sein können!" Sirius starrte Snape weiter an. Sein Gesicht verzog sich erst ungehalten. Dann bemerkte ich eine Spur Entsetzen, dass ich nicht deuten konnte. Ich wollte Sirius gerade fragen, als dieser sich schnell abwandte. Es war wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt. 

Wir sahen sich kurz auf dem Gelände um. Am liebsten wäre ich durch die Bäume gekrochen, aber die Chance, dass die Deatheater die zitternden Äste sehen, war einfach zu groß. Aber lange konnten wir auch nicht mehr in ihrem Versteck bleiben. Sie würden das Gelände bestimmt absuchen. Außerdem war es kaum möglich sich den sehenden Augen Voldemorts zu entziehen. Ich hatte schon immer vermutet, dass der dunkle Lord einige hellseherische Kräfte haben musste, sonst wäre er nie so weit gekommen. Zumindest war es nahezu unmöglich ihn aus dem Hinterhalt zu beobachten. Es gab schon viele die das versucht haben und selten ist jemand zurückgekehrt. Er würde wissen, dass wir hier sind. 

„Was schätzt du wie weit es ist?" fragte ich meinen Freund. Sirius wagte sich ein Stück vor. „100 Meter, vielleicht etwas mehr." 

„Sie suchen das Gelände ab. Wenn wir am Fels entlang laufen, kommen wir vielleicht 30 - 40 Meter weiter, aber dann sehen sie uns. Ich hoffe du kannst gut rennen."

„Was?" Sirius blickte mich neben sich erschrocken an. „Und wie willst du ihn transportieren?"

„Wir tragen ihn. Wenn Magie nicht ausreicht..."

„Dann sind wir auch nicht viel schneller. Ich bezweifle, dass das funktioniert!"

Ich nickte leicht. „Ich auch!"

Mühsam richtete ich mich und schwankte ein wenig, als ich mir den bewegungslosen Körper Snapes über die Schulter warf. „Na, dann los." 

Sirius ging voran und beobachtete nach hinten schauend die Gruppe Deatheater, von denen wir uns nun Stück für Stück entfernten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit keuchte ich außer Atem. Severus war nicht wirklich als schwer zu bezeichnen, aber er war ein ausgewachsener Mann und der musste erst einmal getragen werden. Ich war auch nicht besonders stark. Eisern biss ich die Zähne zusammen und trug den Mann weiter vorwärts. Einmal wäre ich fast über eine Wurzel gestolpert, aber Sirius hatte mich noch rechtzeitig halten können. Jeder Fehltritt konnte den Tod bedeuten.

„Lass mich ihn tragen, Remus!" versuchte Sirius auf mich einzureden. „Nein, bis zum Waldrand schaffe ich es. Spar dir deine Kraft. Du wirst mit ihm rennen müssen."

Ich grinste meinen Freund an, der zweifelnd an sich runterschaute. Mir war klar, dass er sich nun mehr Muskeln auf seinen Knochen wünschte. 

Schließlich kamen wir an einen Weg, der von dem Platz wegführte. Er war ziemlich leicht überschaubar. Für die Deatheater gut zu überblicken, wenn Angreifer kommen, was ihnen heute aber auch nicht viel genutzt hatte. Aber definitiv war der Weg ganz schlecht, wenn man unbemerkt verschwinden wollte.

Sirius nahm den schlaffen Körper in die Arme, damit ich kurz verschnaufen konnte.

„Sie haben uns noch nicht gesehen. Aber sie sind bereits am Felsvorsprung angelangt."

„Die Apparationsgrenze war an der großen Birke, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Wenn ich jetzt sage, läufst du los. Sirius und schau nicht zurück."

„Was hast du vor?" 

„Lauf!"

„Remus?"

„Verdammt, Lauf!"

Ich schubste meinen Freund mit Severus in den Armen ein Stück vorwärts, als dieser endlich reagierte und losrannte.

Selbst hatte ich vor, die Deatheater von ihm abzulenken. Wenn ich es schaffte, sie kurz abzulenken, wäre Sirius an der Grenze. Mir musste es nur gelingen, den bevorstehenden Flüchen auszuweichen. Aber durch mein Werwolfdasein hatte ich scharfe Augen, gute Instinkte und ich konnte schon immer ziemlich schnell laufen.

„Illumionus!" Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl schoss auf den Platz der Deatheater zu und hüllte ihn einige Sekunden ein. Geblendet musste ich mich selbst abwenden, so unerträglich hell wurde es. Dann lief ich auch los.

Hinter mir war Geschrei und als der Spruch beendet wurde, hörte ich die Rufe der überraschten Deatheater. Neben mir schlug ein Fluch in den Boden ein und hinterließ einen hässlichen Brandfleck. Erschrocken wich ich zur Seite aus. 

Bald hatte ich Sirius eingeholt, der schon laut keuchte. „Noch ein paar Meter!" schrie ich ihm zu. Dann drehte ich mich um und sah die Anhänger des dunklen Lords auf uns zu laufen. Es waren doch mehr als fünf, wie ich beunruhigt feststellte.

Mehrere Lichtblitze schossen auf uns zu und ich bemühte mich, Sirius vor einem Fluch in den Rücken zu bewahren. Die meisten Abwehrflüche gelangen, trotzdem wurde ich selbst an der Schulter getroffen, die nun schmerzhaft brannte. 

„Avada Kedavra!" hörte ich neben mir und ich warf mich schnell auf den Boden. Sirius war gerade an der Birke angelangt. Ich hörte meinen Freund rufen. 

„Murus!" Ein unsichtbare Mauer hielt den seitlichen Angreifer kurz davor ab, seinen Fluch zu wiederholen. Dann nutzte ich die Chance, wich noch ein paar Flüchen aus, und rannte zu Sirius, der immer noch nicht appariert hatte.

   
„Verschwinde, Padfoot!"

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte und erreichte schließlich die Birke. Sirius war gerade mit Snape appariert. Gerade als ich selbst verschwinden wollte, spürte ich ein unangenehmes Brennen in der Brust. Die Welt um mich herum verblasste und ich landete schwerfällig neben Sirius Black, der mich besorgt festhielt. Ich schwankte einen Moment. Das Brennen wurde stärker und mir blieb einen Moment der Atem weg. Schon durch den schnellen Lauf, den ich hinter mich gebracht hatte. So langsam macht sich das Alter bemerkbar, klang eine ungewollte Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Das war knapp!" hauchte ich. 

„Wir sind noch nicht in Sicherheit. Bist du in Ordnung, Moony?" 

„Ein Kratzer an der Schulter und mich hat irgendetwas getroffen, gerade als ich appariert bin. Es tut verdammt weh, aber ich komm schon klar. Bringen wir Severus ins Schloss."

Sirius stimmte ihm zu. Wir ließen den Körper wieder schweben, so konnte ich mich auf meinem Freund abstützen.

Am Rande des Schlosses, war das Ziehen in der Brust stärker geworden. „Sirius!" ächzte ich erschöpft.

„Ich kann kaum noch atmen!"

„Einen Augenblick noch! Du hast es fast geschafft."

Am Schlosstor kamen uns sogleich Dumbledore und Harry Potter entgegen. 

Dumbledore zauberte sofort zwei Tragen her. Er legte behutsam Severus auf die eine, während Harry Sirius half, mich auf die andere zu legen. 

„Remus, was ist passiert?" versuchte der nun schon junge Mann auf mich einzureden. 

„Mich hat ein Fluch an der Brust getroffen. Bin im letzten Moment appariert."

„Bringen wir sie nach oben!"

Dumbledores Stimme war besorgt. Ich hatte gesehen, dass er sich um Snape gekümmert hatte, der immer noch reglos war.

Dann wollte auch ich mich ein wenig ausruhen und ließ die Augen zufallen. Nur einen Augenblick. Das würde reichen. Nur einen.

_Bittere Kälte_

_Einsamkeit_

_Schreie, die lauter werden_

_Bitte um Erlösung_

Ich öffnete die Augen. Freundliche Stimmen rissen mich aus wohltuendem Schlaf. Das leichte Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb, zeigte mir das der Fluch noch nicht ganz abgeheilt war. Es brannte zumindest nicht mehr. Nach dem ich mir den Schlaf aus seinen Augen geblinzelt hatte, drehte ich mich um und schaute mich im Krankenflügel Hogwarts um. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag Severus noch genauso reglos wie wir ihn gefunden hatten. Wo waren die Stimmen herkommen, die mich vorhin aufgeweckt hatten?

Ich lauschte wieder und hörte, dass sie vor der Tür im Vorraum des Krankenzimmers stehen mussten. Dann erkannte ich die aufgebrachte Stimme meines Freundes Sirius, dann Harry und schließlich Dr. Maganins, nach Poppy Pomfreys Tod,  der neue Heiler auf dem Schloss.

Erschöpft lehnte ich mich wieder in die Kissen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich bemerkbar machen, ihnen zeigen, dass ich wieder wach war, aber insgeheim genoss ich die Ruhe, die mir dieser Augenblick bescherte. Sirius würde mich geradezu bemuttern und in der nächsten Zeit, um mich herumflattern wie ein Schmetterling, damit ich mich ja keinen Gefahren aussetzen konnte. Da war ich mir sicher. 

Nun, war ich wieder hier. Das letzte Mal, dass ich länger auf dem Schloss war, als für einen Besuch, war fünf Jahre her. Damals war ich Lehrer gewesen. Für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ein Wissen, dass die jetzigen und die ehemaligen Schüler der Schule gut gebrauchen konnte, um im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu bestehen.

Lehrer. Ja, das Jahr, dass ich auf Hogwarts unterrichten durfte, war für mich eine wundervolle Zeit gewesen. Ich hatte in diesem Jahr viel erhalten. Liebe Menschen, die für mich alles bedeuteten. Sirius, der verrückte Streuner und Harry, der seinem Vater so ähnlich war. Die Kinder, die meinem Unterricht aufmerksam folgten und mit denen ich viel Spaß hatte. Ja, sogar die befürchtete Begegnung mit Severus war am Ende gar nicht so schlimm gewesen.   
  


Natürlich würde dieser das niemals zugeben. Dass ich wegen ihm wieder gehen musste, konnte ich dem verbitterten Mann nicht übel nehmen. Ja, ich konnte ihn sogar ein wenig verstehen. Es stand immer 4 gegen 1, da ihn seine Slytherinfreunde nicht vor den Attacken der Gryffindors bewahrten, so wie die Rumtreiber es immer füreinander getan hatten. Mittlerweile war ich alt genug um diese kindischen Streitigkeiten zu übersehen, auch wenn andere das nicht taten.

Und jetzt fast fünf Jahre später hatte sich ohnehin alles verändert.

So viele waren gestorben, seit diesen Tagen, in denen man glaubte, in Frieden leben zu können. Doch nur ein Jahr später war die Herrschaft des Schreckens wiedergekehrt und dieses Mal war es schlimmer geworden als zuvor. 

Der dunkle Lord rächte die vergeudeten Jahre bitter. Die Anhänger vermehrten sich rasend schnell, während die Seite des Lichts wie eine abgebrannte Kerze so langsam erlosch. Das Ministerium hatte über eineinhalb Jahre gebraucht, um die Auferstehung Voldemorts zu erkennen und in geeigneter Weise zu reagieren. 

Doch es war zu spät. Auroren, Muggel, Muggelfreunde. Alle wurden sie nacheinander niedergemacht. Die Brutalität mit der die Deatheater vorgingen, war unaussprechlich. Sie waren keine Menschen mehr, sondern Bestien. Askaban war eine Deatheaterbrutstätte und die Dementoren hatten sich wie erwartet, für die besseren Fürsorger ihres Seelenhungers entschieden.

Nach und nach wurden sie zurückgedrängt und nur letzte Bastionen des Guten waren erhalten.  

So auch Hogwarts. 

Das begehrte Angriffsziel Voldemort setzte ihm seine ganze tausendjährige Geschichte entgegen, mit der er es wohl nicht aufnehmen konnte. Als würde sich das Schloss ebenso gegen die Herrschaft des dunklen Lords stellen. Als würde es mitkämpfen. Wahrscheinlich tat es das auch. 

Wider aller Grausamkeit wurde hier noch unterrichtet, auch wenn der Unterricht besondere Aufmerksamkeit im Kampf gegen Voldemort angenommen hatte. Zwar waren schon einige Lehrer, wie die Krankenschwester, getötet worden, Professor Sinistra, Professor Algabin, aber Dumbledore gab nicht auf. 

„Guter Mann, der Professor Dumbledore." 

Ich musste lächeln, wenn ich an Rubeus Hagrid und seiner Beschreibung für den Schulleiter dachte. Und gleichzeitig überkam mich Traurigkeit. Hagrid war sein Monaten verschollen. Keiner wusste, wo der Halbriese verblieben ist, aber sie alle hofften, dass es ihm gut ging. 

Ich setzte mich ächzend auf. 

_Endlose Kälte_

Schreie in der Dunkelheit 

_Schreckliche Pein_

Bitte um Erlösung 

Das Geräusch ließ die Personen vor der Tür aufmerksam aufhorchen und sie kamen rein um nach mir zu sehen.

„Remus, ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Ich hatte schon gedacht, sie hätten dich richtig erwischt." 

Starke Arme umfassten meinen Körper und drückten ihn gegen den aufgebrachten Schwarzhaarigen. „Sirius. Ist gut..." Er war doch stärker als ich gedacht hatte, oder anhänglicher?

„Aber..."

„Lass los, du drückst so fest." 

„Entschuldige." Ein treuer Hundeblick bedauerte seine Überschwänglichkeit zutiefst. Ich schenkte ihm ein aufbauendes Lächeln.

Nun kam Harry dran, der mich auch umarmte. Nur wesentlich vorsichtiger. Wir hatten uns eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Harry war nach seinem Abschluss Auror geworden und war ständig im Einsatz. Zudem schickte Voldemort seine ganzen Leute hinter ihm her. 

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er gleich besorgt.

„Schon besser, danke Harry!"

„Bleiben Sie noch einen Tag mindestens liegen, Mr. Lupin. Der Fluch war ziemlich stark gewesen. Wären sie einen Augenblick später appariert, wäre der Fluch tödlich gewesen."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht, Doktor."

Schließlich kam auch noch Professor Dumbledore hinzu, der sich sichtlich freute, mich wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sehen. Ich mochte den alten Mann schon immer sehr gerne und reichte ihm dankend die Hand.

Dann fiel mein Blick wieder auf Severus.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte ich besorgt.

Harry folgte meinem Blick. „Das wissen wir noch nicht so genau."

„Er hat die Nacht geschlafen und scheint nun wieder wach zu sein, aber er reagiert auf nichts. Trotzdem, ich habe es Sirius schon gesagt und will ich es dir auch noch sagen. Vielen Dank, Remus. Dass ihr ihn zurückgebracht habt." 

Dumbledore drückte meine Hand fester. Sie war warm und freundlich und ich konnte die Sorgen des alten Mannes auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Schon öfters hatte ich mich in den letzten Jahren gefragt, welche Beziehung zwischen ihm und Snape bestand. Dumbledore nahm ihn immer in Schutz und kümmerte sich um den Mann als wäre es sein Sohn. Severus zeigte keinerlei Gefühle dem Mann gegenüber, aber er schien Respekt zu haben und führte jede Bitte des Direktors mit absoluter Perfektion aus. So auch seine Spionagetätigkeit. Doch nun hatte diese Aufgabe zuviel von ihm abverlangt. Wer konnte schon wissen, was er gesehen hatte, dass er nun völlig in sich gekehrt war.

  
„Er blinzelt, schluckt wenn man ihn füttert, hat völlig normale Reflexe und ist bis auf einen zu niedrigen Blutdruck gesund. Trotz der vielen alten Verletzungen, müsste er eigentlich herumspringen. Die Ursache ist eindeutig psychischer Natur. Aber es ist schon sehr seltsam, dass er keinerlei Regung zeigt. Die einzigen Bewegungen die von ihm selbst ausgeht, sind Reflexe." sprach nun Dr. Maganin. 

„Ich habe zwar schon einige Fälle von Apathie gesehen, aber das? Als wäre niemand in diesem Körper drin, der ihn steuern könnte."

Ich verspürte einen scharfen Stich, als ich Dumbledore beobachtete, der fast an den Erläuterungen des Heilers zerbrach. Seit vielen Jahren versuchte er nun schon an den Mann Severus Snape heranzukommen, der seine Gefühle vor der Welt verbarg, wie einen Schatz und Schmerzen ohne jegliche Regung ertrug. Jetzt hatte dieser sich vollkommen von der Welt zurückgezogen. Und somit auch von Albus. 

Dumbledore setzte sich an seine Seite des Bettes. Er nahm die blasse Hand seines Schützlings und flüsterte leise Worte, die wir nicht verstanden. Harry und ich sahen uns betrübt an. Da ich mich wieder stark genug fühlte aufzustehen, verließ ich sein Bett und wir zogen Sirius mit nach draußen.

„Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, was geschehen ist, vielleicht könnten wir ihm helfen. Und auch Dumbledore. Ich habe ihn noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen." Harry sprach aus, was wir dachten.

_Qualvolle Schmerzen_

_Allein_

_Immer allein_

_Erlösung, oh bitte Stille_

Gemeinsam gingen wir in die große Halle. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich schon halb verhungert war und da gerade Frühstückszeit schlossen wir uns einfach den Schülern an.

Mit freundlichen Blicken bedachten wir die Kinder, die uns neugierig musterten. Schließlich war es nicht an der Tagesordnung dass drei Auroren in der Schule waren, und einer davon war sogar Harry Potter.

Wir setzten uns an einen Seitentisch auf dem Lehrerpodest. Harry wirkte etwas nervös. Das letzte Mal, dass er auf Hogwarts gegessen hatte, war am Gryffindortisch gewesen.

Soviel mir bekannt war, war Harry ebenfalls erst kurz vor ihrer Ankunft auf Hogwarts angekommen. 

  
Wir bemühten uns während des Essens so wenig wie möglich unsere Niedergeschlagenheit zu zeigen, was aber nicht gelang. Sirius saß nur betrübt da und schien kein Bissen hinunterzubekommen. 

Harry nahm den gestrigen Angriff auf die Deatheater auseinander. Er war nicht dabei gewesen und hatte sich von Sirius bereits alles erzählen lassen, so dass ich nur hin und wieder etwas hinzufügte. 

Harry war in den letzten Jahren zu einem ausgezeichneten Strategen geworden. Seine immer wiederkehrenden Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort waren Anlass gewesen, sich ausgiebig damit zu befassen und seine Freundin Hermione Granger war stets an seiner Seite. Ihr logischer Geist war mittlerweile auch auf Harry übergegangen.

„Wir haben zu viele Leute verloren. Wir sollten gleich angreifen. Sich erst vor ihnen zu schützen, ist nur ein Zeitverlust, den wir uns bei solchen Vorhaben nicht leisten können. Das sag ich immer wieder." 

„Die Zaubererwelt ist nicht an Kriege gewöhnt, Harry. Ohne Provokation anzugreifen, liegt nicht in unserer Natur!" 

„Remus, Voldemort treibt seine Schreckensherrschaft seit Jahrzehnten. Wird Zeit, dass sie sich daran gewöhnen! Und du kannst nicht sagen, dass wir nicht provoziert genug sind."

Ich nickte leicht. „Du hast ja recht. Ich kann nur von mir selbst sprechen. Ich verletze ungern jemanden und wenn es ein Deatheater ist. Und ich bin nicht der Einzige, der so denkt."

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber sie haben sich für die dunkle Seite entschieden. Wir dürfen nicht auf sie Rücksicht nehmen." 

Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen. 

„Aber es gibt vielleicht mehr, die Voldemort verlassen wollen, oder unter dem Imperius stehen. Welche Opfer sind denn da gerechtfertigt?"

„Was ist mit den Familien, die zerstört werden? Deren Opfer sind auch nicht gerechtfertigt. Je länger sich die Sache hinzieht, desto mehr Unschuldige werden sterben. Mit einem vernichtenden Tiefschlag, können wir wieder die Oberhand gewinnen!"

Der 19jährige hatte ein seltsames Glitzern in den grünen Augen. Er redete, wie viele aus dem Ministerium. Auch wenn Harry für Dumbledore Auror geworden war, so waren in seinem Umfeld Ministeriumsanhänger. 

„Und wen würdest du dafür opfern?"

„Ich...verdammt. Ich weiß es nicht. Natürlich will ich keine Freunde verlieren und ich weiß auch, das manche der Deatheater nicht freiwillig dabei sind. Gerade die Jüngeren sind von ihren Eltern dazu getrimmt worden. Ich weiß, dass selbst Malfoy nicht freiwillig seinem Vater folgt. Er hat einfach nur Angst."

„Draco Malfoy?" Sirius horchte auf. Auch ich verschluckte mich fast. Ich hatte immer gedacht, das der Junge das Ebenbild seines Vaters war.

„Ja, er hat uns hin und wieder ein paar Informationen zukommen lassen. Ich konnte ihn aber nicht dazu überreden zu einem Spion für uns zu werden, wie Snape. Er hat zuviel Angst. Mit Lucius Malfoy als Vater verständlich. Er hängt zu weit in der Sache mit drin."

„Würdest du Draco opfern?" Ich kam wieder auf Harrys Idee zurück.

„Ja. Das würde ich. Genauso wie mich selbst!" 

Er war zu ernst geworden. Der Junge, der jahrelang versucht hatte, sein Leben wiederzufinden, dass er mit einem Jahr verloren hatte, bezahlte nun den Preis. Auch er steckte viel zu tief in der Sache drin. Ich war mir sicher, dass Harry nie vergessen würde, wie seine Zeit als Kind verlaufen ist. Er würde kämpfen bis Voldemort vernichtet war und dann innerlich zerbrechen. Es stimmte nicht, dass er der Junge war, der lebt. Im Gegenteil. Er lebte schon lange nicht mehr. Er war nur noch für seine Rache da. Genauso wie Snape nur für seine Buße lebte.

„Dabei, gerade jetzt, könnte er Snapes Rolle übernehmen. Ich fürchte, er fällt für uns aus. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass er bald zusammenbricht. Er hat sich für den Kampf geopfert, Remus. Und wir müssen an der Stelle weitermachen!" 

Auf eine bittere Art hatte Harry Recht. Snapes Opfer darf nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Seit Jahren hatte er Dumbledore gute Dienste geleistet und viele Menschen wurden durch seine Hilfe gerettet. 

„Er ist nicht zusammengebrochen."

Sirius sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Was?" Harry und ich sahen uns erstaunt an.

„Er... Ich habe so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Ich wollte es mir nur nicht eingestehen."

„Was meinst du, Sirius?" 

„Wenn wir ihm helfen können, dann sag es!"

„Das könnt ihr nicht. Niemand kann das. Severus ist für immer verloren."

Sirius stand auf und warf uns entschuldigende Blicke zu. Er hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen. So hatte ich meinen Freund lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Sirius!" rief ich ihm hinterher. Wollte ihn aufhalten, aber er verschwand schon durch die Türe.

Wir sprangen sofort auf und rannten hinterher. Wieder wurden uns neugierige Blicke von den Schülern zugeworfen.

„Sirius, so warte doch!" 

Der schwarzhaarige Mann ging geradewegs zum Krankenflügel. Wir schlossen zu ihm auf und versuchten ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen.

„Nun, sag doch schon, was du weißt!" bat ihn Harry bestimmt. 

Doch Sirius blieb erst im Krankenzimmer stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während er seine Augen nicht von dem reglosen Körper nahm, der auf der Liege ruhte.

„Er... Ich habe das schon einmal gesehen, im..." Sirius bemühte sich ein feste Stimme zu behalten, aber sie brach. Ich legte meinen Arm um ihn. Mein Freund war nicht leicht in solch eine Verzweiflung zu stürzen.

„Im Gefängnis." Brachte er ziemlich aufgelöst vor. 

Askaban. 

Dieses Kapitel in Sirius Leben hatte das dieses fast zerstört. Nach 12 Jahren Haft, war es einem Wunder gleich, dass er noch nicht im Wahnsinn geendet hatte. Wir hatten viel über die Zeit geredet und es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich wieder in der freien Welt zurechtfand. 

Schließlich war seine Unschuld durch eine Unachtsamkeit Pettigrews bewiesen worden, aber der Schmerz, den er erlitten hatte, nagte noch immer an ihn und die Gedanken an Askaban brachten ihn aus der Fassung. Nach mittlerweile fünf Jahren, war er noch immer nicht darüber hinweg.

Was genau er dort alles gesehen und erlebt hatte, das hatte er selbst seinem besten Freund, mir, nicht erzählen können. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es auch nicht wirklich verstanden. 

„Es waren..." Sirius liefen nun tatsächlich Tränen an den Wangen herunter. Harry starrte ihn erschrocken an. Auch ich glaubte nicht recht zu sehen, dass er um seinen persönlichen Feind Severus Snape weinte. 

Da gab es etwas, dass Sirius Hass auf Snape beiseite schob. Was er seinem ärgsten Feind nicht wünschte. Etwas das schlimmer war, als der Tod.

„Dementoren!" Dumbledore half Sirius den Satz zu beenden. Der Schulleiter sah müde aus, gerade zu erschreckend bleich. 

Jedes Jahr sah man dem alten Mann an und seine Sorge um Snape war bitterer Verzweiflung gewichen. So langsam ahnte ich was geschehen war. Aber das war zu schrecklich. Das durfte nicht sein. Wenn er Recht hatte, war Severus wie Sirius gesagt hatte, für immer verloren.

Harry schien nicht zu verstehen und blickte fragend zu dem alten Mann. „Aber die Wirkung der Dementoren verfliegt, wenn man nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe ist. Ich hab es schließlich selbst erlebt!"

Nun, seine Stimme klang unsicherer als beabsichtigt. Wohl er wollte Harry nicht verstehen, was Snape zugestoßen war.

„Wenn Voldemort herausgefunden hat, dass Snape ein Spion ist... könnte er mit Hilfe der Dementoren..." Ich wagte nicht es auszusprechen.

„Ich denke, dann hätte er Severus zuvor gefoltert. Er hat aber keine ernsten Verletzungen, die nach einer Folter auftreten müssten. Ich denke, es war nur Exempel, eine Warnung. Vielleicht ein Spiel."

„Voldemort wird doch nicht aus Spaß, seinen besten Tränkemeister dem Kuss der Dementoren ausgeliefert haben!" schrie Sirius aufgebracht.

„Kuss?" Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Das meint ihr doch nicht ernst. Er ist... aber das wäre mehr als der Tod. Dann verliert er seine Seele. Der Körper ist nur noch eine leere Hülle. Das kann selbst Voldemort nicht getan haben." 

Traurig erkannte er Harry, dass die Männer um ihn herum nicht scherzten, oder sich zu irren glaubten. Und Snapes Zustand war dem einer leeren Hülle sehr ähnlich.

_Bitten, um das Ende_

_Sehnsucht nach Stille_

_Panischer Schrei_

Geschockt saßen wir um das Krankenbett herum. Der Doktor hatte sich über den Kuss informiert und nicht wenig später, bestätigte er die Annahme, die wir hatten. 

Severus hatte den Kuss des Dementors erhalten. Die Strafe, für die schlimmsten Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt. Der Verlust der Seele

Sirius war der Verzweiflung nahe. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er soviel Gefühl für Severus aufbringen konnte. Dabei war die Feindschaft zwischen ihnen. Nein, schalt ich mich sofort. Natürlich hatte mein Freund nie den Tod von Snape gewollt. Selbst im sechsten Schuljahr hatte er es nicht beabsichtigt. Es war eine Unachtsamkeit gewesen, ein Streich, keine ernstgemeinte Bosheit. Er hatte ihn damals nur erschrecken wollen, aber töten, oder quälen und ihn der Seele berauben, war niemals in seinem Sinne gewesen. 

Dumbledore war nicht mehr von Snapes Seite gewichen. Tag und Nacht wachte er an seinem Bett und sprach mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn ein. 

Ich befürchtete, dass mehr in dem alten Mann zerbrochen war, als sein Herz, als er die schreckliche Gewissheit hatte, Severus nun nie wieder lebend zu sehen. Dieses Leben konnte man schließlich nicht mehr als lebendig bezeichnen. Liebte er diesen Mann so sehr? Und Severus hatte es nie bemerkt? Er war nicht alleine gewesen. Dumbledore war immer da. Die Verbitterung ließ Snape das nicht sehen. Wie traurig. Und nun saß der Schulleiter hier, an dem Bett seines „Kindes" und zitterte vor Trauer.

 „Professor, ich werde die Ärzte in St. Mungo benachrichtigen. Sie können dort besser für ihn sorgen." sprach Dr. Maganin beruhigend auf den Direktor ein.

Ich schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. Severus in St. Mungo zu wissen war so widersprüchlich. Das war kein Ort für ihn. Der dunkelhaarige Mann wäre lieber gestorben, als dort sein Daseins zu fristen. Severus war immer stolz und unbarmherzig zu sich selbst gewesen. Nein, das wäre nicht sein Wille. Für einen Moment kam mir der Gedanke, den zurückgelassenen Körper des Mannes zu töten. Mord war dies nicht mehr. Im Tod würde er endlich Frieden finden.

Dumbledore war wohl der gleichen Meinung. „Nein, er bleibt hier!" behaarte er energisch. 

„Professor! Seien sie doch vernünftig. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun."

  
„Doch das können wir."

Wollte er Snape selbst töten? 

Er war der einzige Freund, der Snape jemals auch nur in seine Nähe gelassen hatte, deswegen lag es auch nur an ihm, dies zu entscheiden. Ich hoffte, dass er sich für Snapes Tod entschied. Ja, in diesem Fall wünschte ich ihm den Tod. Die Erlösung, von dessen, was lange sein Leben gewesen war, und welches der Mann niemals genießen durfte. 

Welch grausames Schicksal stand dahinter, ein Kind ins Leben zu lassen, dass keine Freude empfinden durfte? Das ewige Opfer. Vermutlich hatte Severus immer Selbstmordgedanken gehabt und allein seine Schuld, die er wieder gutzumachen versuchte, hielt den unglücklichen Mann am Leben. Aber selbst wenn seine Taten gebüßt waren, selbst wenn Voldemort besiegt war, er war verloren gewesen, schon in dem Moment, in dem er sich für die dunkle Seiten entschieden hatte. Vielleicht sogar noch früher. Vielleicht war sein Schicksal seit seiner Geburt vorbestimmt. 

Doch was hatte sein Tod nun für eine Bedeutung. Ohne Seele dahin zu siechen, die einzige Rettung kam von dem Mann, der ihn am meisten liebte. Sterben, ohne den großen Abschied zu schaffen. Verloren durch die Willkür eines Monsters.

Er hätte für Voldemorts Tod sein Leben gegeben, wahrscheinlich war das sogar sein Wunsch gewesen.

Betrübt sah ich Dumbledore hinterher, der den Krankenflügel traurig verließ. 

„Das kann er nicht tun!" Entsetzt sah mich der Arzt an, der die Absicht Dumbledores erkannt hatte. 

„Doch, das kann er und er wird."

„Ich werde verhindern, dass er ihn tötet."

„Wollen sie das wirklich?" Wütend hob sich meine Stimme. „Sehen sie sich Severus an. Er ist ein Pflegefall. Nicht mehr in der Lage zu denken, zu fühlen. Das soll Leben sein? Ich bitte sie Doktor. Er ist tot! Das einzige was noch schlägt, ist sein Herz. Sein Körper lebt ohne Hoffnung darauf, jemals wieder denken zu können!"

„Aber es ist Mord! Im Krankenhaus würde man sich gut um ihn kümmern."

Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Normalerweise würde ich ihnen recht geben und wenn es auch nur eine geringe Chance gebe, ihn wieder zurückzuholen, würde ich alles dafür tun, dabei zu helfen. Für Severus und für Albus. Aber es gibt keine Hoffnung!"

„Dann sollte man wohl alle Opfer der Dementoren töten? Damit führen wir die Todesstrafe wieder ein!" erwiderte mir der Doktor aufgebracht.

„Dr. Maganin. Der Kuss der Dementoren _ist_ eine Todesstrafe. Nein, er ist um vieles grausamer. Der Tod ist für ihn eine Erlösung."

„Sie haben ihn nicht gekannt, Doktor." Mischte sich nun auch mein Freund Sirius ein. Er hatte ein wenig von dem Gespräch mitbekommen. 

„Eigentlich hat ihn niemand richtig gekannt. Aber eines weiß ich ganz genau. Dahin zu siechen, in einem Krankenhaus, unter der ständigen Beobachtung von Pflegern und Ärzten. Ständig begutachtet oder untersucht. Glauben sie mir. Das wäre die wahre Hölle für Severus Snape. Und das hat er nicht verdient. Egal, was er jemals getan hatte. Er hat jegliche Schuld schon vor langer Zeit beglichen. Und wenn er schon kein schönes, zufriedenes Leben haben durfte, so sollte er einen erlösenden Tod haben. Es war wohl der einzige Wunsch, den er in seinem Leben noch haben konnte. Frieden."

Bewegt, liefen mir einige Tränen aus den Augen. Ich nahm Sirius in den Arm. Wir hatten uns in unserer Schulzeit schuldig an Severus gemacht. Jetzt war es an der Reihe, dass wir unsere Schuldigkeit abtrugen. Als letzte Freunde, die er nie hatte.

Kurze Zeit später kam Dumbledore wieder ins Krankenzimmer. 

Er hatte eine kleine Phiole dabei. „Eisenhut!" flüsterte ich. Die hochgiftige Mixtur, die Severus selbst gebraut hatte. Er hatte ihr einen solch harmlosen Namen gegeben. Eisenhut, war eine giftige Pflanze, aber das sich dahinter ein schneller Tod verbarg, ahnten nur wenige. 

Ich hatte sie einmal in seinem Büro stehen sehen und ihn gefragt, ob er ihn benutzen würde. 

„Als letztes." Hatte er daraufhin geantwortet. „Diesen Trank verwende ich als letztes!" 

Und so würde es sein.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke und gingen nach draußen. Die letzten Augenblicke waren Dumbledore vorenthalten.

_Eine warme Stimme_

_Geborgenheit_

_Ein kleines Licht_

_So weit entfernt_

_Geliebt sein. Keine Einsamkeit_

_Endlich Stille._

_Endlich frei._

Eine halbe Stunde später kam uns der Schulleiter aufgelöst entgegen. Er war sehr traurig, aber froh, dass sein Schützling es nun endlich überstanden hatte.

An diesem Abend wurde das Schloss in Schwarz gehüllt und überrascht bemerkte ich, wie viele Schüler um Snape trauerten, als sie die Nachricht von Professor McGonagall erhielten. Dumbledore war nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sprechen. 

Ein paar Tage später wurde er in den Gärten Hogwarts beigesetzt. Ausnahmslos alle Schüler nahmen Abschied. Auch viele Menschen, die ich lange nicht gesehen hatte. Ehemalige Klassenkameraden, Auroren. Die Nachricht, was er für die Zaubererwelt getan hatte, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. 

Am Abend stand ich alleine an seinem Grab. 

„Nun, du bist sicherlich erstaunt darüber, wie viele Menschen um dich trauern. Du hattest wohl mehr Freunde, als du dachtest. Aber ich bin froh, dass du endlich schlafen kannst. Ja und ich weiß, jetzt laber ich dich noch in deinem Tod voll und störe deine Ruhe. Ich bleibe auch nicht lange versprochen. 

Du wirst vermisst. Das wollte ich dir sagen. Sogar Sirius hat geweint. Das hättest du nicht für möglich gehalten, oder? Sei nun glücklich, Severus Snape."

Ich legte eine schwarze Rose auf das Grab. Die Farbe hätte ihm bestimmt gefallen. Warum war ich nur nicht eher sein Freund geworden?

Als ich mich abwandte, kam Harry Potter auf mich zu und betrachtete einige Zeit das Grab seines lange verhassten Lehrers. Auch er wollte Abschied nehmen und ich ließ ihm einige Minuten. 

Fast glaubte ich, Severus genervte Stimme zu hören, die sagte: 

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie mit Ihrer rührseligen Gryffindorfratze etwas erreichen, Potter. Verschwinden Sie und lassen sie mich allein. Und nehmen Sie diese haarige Flohschleuder eines Werwolfs mit." 

Ich lächelte.

Dann wollten wir gehen. Nach dem wir ein paar Schritte gelaufen waren, kam eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem verbotenen Wald und wir blieben erschrocken und alarmiert stehen.

Die Gestalt trug einen schwarzen Umhang und eine Deatheatermaske. Er war sichtlich allein und hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht gezogen. Mit erhoben Händen zeigte er uns, dass er nicht angreifen wollte.

Vorsichtig gingen wir auf den Mann zu.

„Mr. Lupin, Potter. Ich werde Sie nicht angreifen. Bitte, ich möchte mich Euch reden."

Die Stimme kam mir ziemlich bekannt vor.

„Malfoy!" rief Harry neben mir erstaunt. 

Draco Malfoy nahm seine Kapuze runter und die Maske ab. Seine blonden, langen Haare lagen wirr um seinen Kopf herum.

„Was willst du hier?" Harrys Stimme war bestimmend und respekteinflößend. Er war wirklich kein Kind mehr.

„Ich habe Informationen!"

„Was?" Erstaunt blickten wir uns an.

„Voldemort ist geschwächt. Es scheint, als habe Snape seinen Stärkungstrank, den für den Erhalt seines Körpers benötigt hatte, vergiftet, bevor ihn der Dementor erwischte. Die beste Zeit für einen Angriff ist übermorgen, in Garth Hefarth."

Soviel mir bekannt war, war das ein altes Landhaus, westlich von Edinburgh gelegen. Zahlreiche Gerüchte von spukenden Gespenstern gab es über dieses Haus. Das perfekte Versteck für Voldemort.

„Der Lord wird gegen sieben Uhr abends dort auftauchen. Geplant ist die Muggelstadt Grammond komplett auszulöschen. Fast alle Deatheater sollen dort erscheinen. Räumt die Stadt. Postiert Auroren. Wenn der Angriff beginnt, ist Voldemort allein. Seine Fähigkeit zu zaubern, ist bis morgen fast gänzlich verschwunden. Aber das weiß er noch nicht!"

Ich starrte den jungen Mann vor mir an. Dieser lächelte verkrampft. 

„Ich schulde es Professor Snape. Er hat mir gezeigt, welche Seite die Richtige ist. Es soll dafür gesorgt sein, dass seine Mühen nicht umsonst waren."

„Danke Draco." Harry schien mit der Fassung zu hadern. Er reichte seinem langjährigen Feind die Hand. 

Dieser schaute sie an, als wäre sie eine giftige Schlange. Aber er nahm sie. Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass Draco anders war als Severus. Er würde sich Voldemort ebenso abwenden, aber er war in der Lage Freundschaften zu schließen. 

„Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass du nicht nach Askaban gebracht wirst. Ich gebe dir mein Wort."

Draco lächelte. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe eine Strafe verdient. Aber ich will niemals wieder morden. Ich will niemanden mehr weh tun."

Harry nickte. 

„Wir sehen uns übermorgen!"

Damit war Draco wieder in den Schatten verschwunden.

Mit einem Lächeln drehte ich mich zu Severus um. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte endlich das geschafft, was er immer erreichen wollte. Mit seiner Hilfe würde dem Leid ein Ende gemacht werden können. Severus, du hast dir deinen Frieden wahrlich verdient!

Ende


End file.
